This invention relates to the field of portable campers and camper trailers. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved camper having a collapsible room addition located on the front of the camper underneath the nose or overhanging portion of the camper for use when the camper is supported by jacks on the ground.
Apparatuses for providing collapsible rooms to campers have been described in the prior art. For example, Cutsinger, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,529, describes a room addition for attachment to portable campers and trailers which was completely collapsible so as to facilitate convenient storage and travel. However, it is mounted on the back of the camper and used a framework assembly to support curtains which served as the roof and sides of the room. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,604, Human, describes a transportable housing structure comprising a cabin unit having access openings and, like Cutsinger, is attached to the rear of a trailer. Blair, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,299, describes a mobile camper arrangement wherein two camper bodies of different shapes were mounted on the same towable trailer. This apparatus is dissimilar to the present invention since it is a combination of two non-collapsible units. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,959, Dimick describes a travel trailer for fifth wheel towing with a vertically foreshortened forward section configured for extending over a towing vehicle having folding side walls and a front wall which opened to extend over the front section providing full height throughout the trailer. However, it utilizes a complicated network of winches and cables to raise and lower the walls and floor which would unnecessarily increase the costs of such a structure and the difficulty of use.
Notwithstanding the teachings of the related art, there remains a need for the unique and novel features of the present invention. Furthermore, the present invention provides numerous improvements over the deficiencies found in the related art.